


Reunion

by DemonicSymphony



Series: The Pain [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fandom Trumps Hate, Harry Hart Being a Drama Queen, M/M, Mycroft is a Softie, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: Mycroft thought he lost his husband two years ago to Richmond Valentine.Luckily, he was wrong.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dravni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravni/gifts).



> Only the beginning of all of Dravni's presents in this universe. This little bit came to me tonight and well, here it is, another little 221b in this universe. I seriously doubt that they will all be 221bs!
> 
> Dravni wanted stuff in this universe, so be on the lookout this year for stuff all over the timeline. Subscribe to the series!

Mycroft looked up from his desk as a cologne he hadn’t smelled in two years wafted under his nose. Tears pricked at his eyes and he took in a slow breath. Words swirled around in his head as he tried to think of the perfect thing to say to his resurrected husband. A small smile formed on his face when it came to him.

“Late as always, my darling,” he said quietly, putting the pen down before looking up.

Harry Hart stood on the other side of the desk, leaning on his umbrella, one lense of his glasses darkened out. Mycroft observed him for a moment before standing.

“I do hope you’ll forgive me, darling. I had a frightful time getting back. Bit of a mixup in America with my travel. Detained for a while. Had to save the world again. I am in desperate need of a date to a royal wedding though,” he murmured. “I was hoping my husband would attend with me.”

Mycroft finally walked around the desk, not bothering to hide how he was trembling as he tucked himself against Harry.

“Of course I will, bloody fool.”

“I missed you, Mycroft,” Harry said, rubbing Mycroft’s back as they stood there, his face pressed to Mycroft’s hair.

Mycroft whispered against Harry, “It is good to have you back.”


End file.
